


The Child of Madness

by TheFallenAngels



Series: The Fallen [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenAngels/pseuds/TheFallenAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling. Non stop weightlessness. Blackness was all I knew. I know that there was light and colour, but the memories of these luxuries were fading fast. Falling. Is this what my world was reduced to just never ending darkness? The memories... I was starting to forget who I was. Maybe I never truly know who I was. Falling. The first One Shot of our new series The Fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Child of Madness

Falling. Non stop weightlessness. Blackness was all I knew. I know that there was light and colour, but the memories of these luxuries were fading fast. Falling. Is this what my world was reduced to just never ending darkness? The memories... I was starting to forget who I was. Maybe I never truly know who I was. Falling. I feel nothing as a calming numbness comes over me. I am noting, I am nemo*. Wait, they word it was different than the others. It spoke of a world of beauty. I grasped on to it using this simple word as a lifeline, pulling me home. Suddenly I could feel. Nemo. It was stopping my falling. Nemo. Memories of a life that was forgotten returned. Memories of The Fallen. I was no longer nemo, I was Sylvi. I when I stop falling in to this abyss, I was going to give those jerks hell.

*nemo|nem-o|

Latin for no one. Not a clownfish who got lost.

 

Thor’s footsteps echoed around the empty throne room as he left his home land forever. Odin watched his son leave with a brokenhearted face that soon turned into a triumphant smirk. Loki’s lanky frame stretched out on the throne.  
“Ahh it’s magnificent to finally be king.” Loki grinned while he looked at the large space around him wondering what his future as king would be. Then they started.  
'Loki take the throne. Loki what about poor Thor your brother mourning your death? Kill Thor. Loki wouldn’t it be easier if you were actually dead?' The voices overtook his thoughts. They never stopped and were always tickling the back of his mind. The voices had begun when he was tortured to comply to Thanos’s will. Even then they were not as torturous as this. On Midgard they had silenced, and Loki had thought he was free of voices that plagued his thoughts. When he was finally brought back to Asgard to be locked in his cell they came back with a vengeance. In that dreary cell when he was told of his beloved mother’s death the black abyss swallowed him whole. The small voice that wanted the sweet release of death started that day, and it took all his will power to resist its strength.  
Loki shook his head to repress the memories the voices brought with them. He jumped up from the throne hoping a stroll would relax him and the voices would calm enough for his thoughts to rationalize. Loki hoped to find a place to let out his insanity and the levels of magic that had built up inside him that were about to erupt like a volcano. Loki snuck out of the room praying that no one would see him and follow him out.  
Loki looked around the one place that he could truly call home, the golden woods miles away from the palace that his mother had shown him when he was just a boy. When the woods came into Loki’s sight he broke out into a sprint hoping the voices would leave. The voices raised into an ear splitting screech. Loki crushed his hands to his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the voices he was sure were demons. He curled on the dirt rocking back and forth, his hand locked on his ears in defeat letting his madness take him. Suddenly an eerie green light lite up the area around him and voices began to silence. It was as if the words they etched in his thoughts had been erased. He slowly sat up and looked around him, he was not alone.  
“Who is there it is I King Odin and I command you to show yourself,” He said in a commanding tone hoping the slight tremble of his voice didn’t reveal him. Then he noticed a small bundle by a sapling, he cautiously walked towards it and looked down to see a small infant.  
“Who brought you?” Loki questioned as he looked around to see if someone was watching, that maybe they had left the child. Loki picked the bundled child and noticed a green glow tinted the baby’s soft skin. Finally it dawned on Loki that he must have created this child out of magic and he quickly put the child down and backed away.  
“I can’t do this.” Loki mumbled not quite believing what he was seeing. With one last look at the child he started to walk away until he heard a small wail from the infant and he turned back around. He slowly walked back to the crying baby and look down at it and for the first time studied its features. The baby had a beautiful light blue eye and the other was a dark forest green. The child had a head of thick curly black hair with one strand of white through it and her red cheeks with her mouth open as she was letting out loud screams. “Quite Child!!!” Loki commanded at the still wailing infant.  
“So you want me to pick you up?” Loki questioned the child who only continued to wail. Loki slowly picked up the child once again and marveled how the wails had ceased and the baby’s unique eyes were focused on his face. “Why do you like me when others fear me child?” The baby only babbled and grabbed Loki’s finger.  
“Well I guess we are going to stick together Sylvi.” Loki tested out the name and the baby let out a loud squeal. “Well Sylvi it is.” Loki confirmed and walked off with the baby towards the path leading away from Asgard.  
“Ill keep you safe…” Loki whispered against of top of Sylvi’s head as they walked down the path of their new adventure.

THIS IS SYLVI

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This Is Rings and Geo here with our first one shot that is apart of our new series The Fallen. Look for more of our new one shots introducing more characters!! Please comment and follow our story!! Your feedback really helps!! Thanks!


End file.
